


Taking Back The Wildfire

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vore, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: After Captain Fawkes faces a mutiny, he enlists the help of a huge sea monster to get his ship back.





	Taking Back The Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILoveJunkHog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/gifts).



> Written as a commission. Art by me! 
> 
> Contains vore!

The sea spray was almost abrasive as the gigantic beast burst from the ocean, Jamison's little boat nearly overturning. Clawed hands were placed on the deck of the ship, the pirates below screaming and fleeing as the massive gut floated to be level with them. Jamison didn't fear the monster, quite the opposite.

He remembered sinking through the brine, limbs bound, stones in his pockets, the jeers of enemies fading. Fish scented breath, hot and dense, letting him breathe and choke up the saltwater. Sharp teeth had let him cut his bindings, free to stand in the cavernous maw, petrified. The beast wasn't interested in eating him, it was gentle and curious, letting him talk away to it for hours at a time. It was a surprise when Jamison found the colossal merman was in heat, and although the task was daunting, he couldn't let it suffer. The last of its kind, nobody to mate with.

That's how Captain Fawkes and Mako the mer-shark became lovers.

The crew that had deposed Jamison, led by the infamous Captain Belmont, had done so to get at his fabled treasure. He wasn't sure who'd put out the rumours that he knew the way to the fountain of youth, but it wasn't true.  
Jamison had asked Mako (during some post-coital cuddling on the beach) if he could help Jamison regain his ship, The Wildfire. Mako was glad to help his tiny lover. Hopefully the pirates hadn't checked under his mattress.

Mako bellowed a cry that shook every living soul to the core, meaty fists sweeping across the deck of The Wildfire. Jamison watched with awe as fistfuls of squirming, struggling pirates were lifted to his gigantic maw, sprinkled inside like sugar, a happy groan from the merman making the remaining crew fear for their lives. He swallowed thickly, Jamison watching with wide eyes as dozens of living, breathing human beings were dragged down into the depths of his massive stomach.

Every pirate Mako swallowed made Jamison more excited. He knew his huge friend had a flair for theatrics and that was proven as he sank below the waves, the sea slowly becoming as still as a mill pond. The enemy pirates curiously peered over the side, seeing nothing but clear water, no monster. It was their cheers that attracted him back again, his fat, thick tongue licking over the deck in a large swath, men adhering to his sticky saliva like flies to flypaper.

Jamison gave Mako's claw a pat as he was placed on the empty deck, Belmont screaming as a fleshy finger pad pinned him to the mast. Ever the sadist, Jamison kicked the man toward the guard rail, Mako opening his maw wide and presenting it to his Captain. It was strange seeing his place of comfort being so feared by others. Begging made no odds, the deep breaths threatening to pull both men into the deep abyss.

A single push. The pirate screamed as he fell face first into a thick puddle of saliva, looking at Jamison with fear. His last glimpse of the outside world. The skinny pirate waved goodbye as Mako pulled his tongue into his maw. Bulges showed in his cheeks as he suckled the man, growling out the satisfaction that came from teasing him.  
Jamison leant forward and placed a kiss on salty lips, watching them curl into a smile before the monster sank, leaving naught but foam.

Jamison cracked his knuckles as he turned toward his empty ship. “Alright, time to go find me another crew.” He hummed, wondering how he could sail a brigantine by himself.


End file.
